First Fight a Bloodly Start
Sora Hana wakes up early the from the previous day which was his graduation from the Shino Acadmey. Sora got clean put on his Shinigami ropes. grabbed his Zanpakuto and went outside. "Man why me my Spiriutal Pressure is a high as third seated and I get an unsteated position in squad ten that I start next week so unfair man." As Sora is waking he sense an enormous Spiriutal Pressure about 1/5 of a mile from him. Hayashi Kagekyo was sitting on patio of his home, trying to relax after his reoccuring nightmare woke him. It was always the same, him having to kill his father, over and over again. Why do I have to suffer for my choice, how little it was mine to make? I don't want this curse, but for as long as it's mine, I'll bare it. Sora started to move toward the high Spiritual Pressure since he cannot really use Shunpo yet thinking. "This cannot a Shinigami or a Hollow this Spiritual Pressure is far too different." Sora arrives at the home. Hayshi saw Sora walking to the house, and he jumped. It was rare for someone that wasn't friends with his dad sowing up. "Hello, are you looking for something?" Sora is unable to really move this person's is so high it is keeping him from moving and making it hard for him to breathe." What are you aren't a Shinigami or a Hollow and your Spiritual Pressure I haven't since Spiritual Pressure at this level except form Captain-level Shinigami." Sora is unable to look away from this person. "Half-Demon. I wish I wasn't but, what can you do?" Hayashi stood up,his unique half-breed Zanpakto shining in the sunlight. "Haft-Demon? now I have heard about them but I though only the strongest ones could escape Hell." Sora draws his Zanpakuto." Normally I am not one to fight against someone; that hasn't done any crimes or has not hurt anyone but I was trained to kill Hollows and Demons fall in the category of things I was trained to kill." Sora points his Zanpakuto at Hayashi."I already made a request to the Gotei 13 a Captain should be here soon all I got to do is make sure you don't leave until then." "My name is Sora Hana and now I am going to release my Zanpakuto, Make the Air Red Ketsuekikaze (Blood Wind)." The blade turned into a straight double-edged one. "Well, my dad was able to kill the ex-ruler of Hell, and the new one gave him a way out. And I'm not going down without a fight. Guide my hand, Kogerasu Maru!" Hayashi drew his Hell-sword, and it became a book, a very potent one. "Try me, if you dare." Sora is confused." That is a unique shape for a Zanpakuto so try this." Sora's sword is in his right hand and so he puts it to his left side of his waist and slahes forward a projectile of slicing wind is shot at Hayashi.'' You could at least tell me your name." '' Hayashi could barley see the wind, but it was there.Although the blast still attacked him, he got away from most of it. "I'm Hayashi Kagekyo. If you've heard of my father, Shade, you'd do well not to underestimate me." Sword points the blade at Hayashi." Well, at least I know your name, but I have never heard of your father." The wind is surrounding Hayashi." My Zanpakuto is Ketsuekikaze (Blood Wind) and it allows to control wind for offensive and defensive purposes so how can you fight against something that is all around us?" The wind moves in to crush and slash at Hayashi. "Simple, I plan to use a story to attack and defend myself. Unlike you, who," Hayashi paused to use Kogeru to dodge the onslaught of wind, "plan to use nature, I use creativity. Plus, being a demon gives me some unique powers." Sora is stunned. "Impossible how to defend or fight against the wind is one thing." Sora jumps back. "This demon or whatever he can stop the wind only very strong fighter can do that." Sora starts to run away. I cannot defeat this guy I hope whatever captain Gotei 13 sends can defeat him cause I cannot!" Hayashi grinned, the very same grin that crossed his father's face many times. "Shinigami, Hollow, Demon, Tenshi, and anything else you dare send against me, I just hope they like ghost stories. Cause, we're in one." Sora couldn't get away. Damn you, why don't you just die." Sora sends more wind around Hayashi trying to slice him. "I'm never gonna die. At least not here." Hayashi stopped grinning, as the wind had actually wounded him. "Perhaps I should rephrase that...I HOPE not to die here." Sora then opens his right hand at Hayashi. "Take this, Hado #32 Ōkasen." A wide arc of yellow spirit energy is shot at Hayashi. Hayashi vanished with Kogeru, reappering behind Sora, breathing heavily. That always takes alot out of me. But, it's always better than flash steps." Sora trys to react, but is sliced acrossed his chest and is bleeding greatly. " Ahh, you bastard." Sora runs at Hayashi with his Zanpakuto and a current of wind right at him. "What? Mad that I'm faster than you? God, I'm a kid, and you can't even catch me? Hold that thought." Hayashi dodged the attack, again using Kogeru. His body reappeared just beside the nearby tree, covered in sweat. I don't know how much longer I can dodge his attacks with Kogeru. Hayashi thought quietly. " Shut the hell up" Sora takes his stants and make an another wind slicing projectile firing at Hayashi. Hayashi simply jumped the attack, however, the projectile sliced his pantleg, and giving the young demon a minor cut on his leg. "That's it. No more holding back. Kumo!" At Hayashi's command, a rather large spider manifested at his side. "Say hello to my power. I guess you can say it's a twisted fairy tale." Sora is still bleeding. "Damn now what?!" Sora spin his Zanpakuto in his left hand making a whirlwind around himself. "Nice move, but my spider is the least of your worries. Within this book are more potent monsters." Hayashi gloated, proud of his power. The spider then launched itself at Sora, aiming to decapitate him with it's large pincers. The whirlwind sent the spider flying backwards at great speed. "Well then. This could be bad." the Hanyo muttered. After the whirlwind is gone he builds up the last of his spiritual power making the wind surround him. " Take this!" He controls the wind and creates and spherical barrier of nothing, but moving wind that slices anything that comes into contact with it. Sora then passes out inside of the barrier and the barrier is still active. Hayashi returned the spider to the book, and the Djinn was manifested in its place. "Djinn, deactivate my opponent's power." After he said that, he quickly prayed for it to work. The wind barrier is dispelled and before Hayashi could do anything a tall man in Shinigami clothes with long black hair is in front of Sora. " What you did to Sora?" "I didn't do anything sir. He attacked me first." Hayashi said, the last vestige of his power wanning slowly. "I wasn't trying to kill him, just defend myself." The man grab Sora and helps him up though he is still passed out." You are lucky as hell I got here first instead of that Captain you would be dead cause using my Kido I hid the Spiritual Pressures of your fight." " The captain is running around of circles. The man looks back at Hayashi. " I am Purinsu you owe me." The man is about to use Shunpo to get away. "Wait. Why would I be dead? It's not like anyone could kill me. I'm immortal, in a fashion." Hayashi said, calmly. " Immortal, you?" So you stopped, ageing permanently, and lacks the need for food, air, water, or sleep like the Kosumosukihakus or are just saying that you have so much power that your immortal well which is huh?" Purinsu is still holding Sora trying to wake him up. "Actually, I'm niether Hollow nor Shinigami, in fact, Hollow doesn't fit. It's more like Demon. Because of my Demonic status, I'm able to regenerate in Hell, should my body be destroyed beyond repair." "You thats why you spiritual pressure is so corrupt, though you are still a spirit being made of spirit energy and so in my Bankai I have an ability that can destroy any enbodiment of spiritual particles at its lowest level ." Even demons can be erase from existence by it cause there would be no spiritual matter left to send to hell.' Sora starts to move around. "You wouldn't dare. Trust me, I don't know much about Demon's but my dad was one, and he saved the true ruler of Hell, so if something ever happened to me, you'd cause a full scale war. I don't think you'd like that." Hayashi smiled. For once his dad had a use, quite a surprise. Sora punches Purinsu in the face." Why you to interfer Purinsu-sama now I have been denied the death of a slain warrior." Sora grabs his Zanpakuto and starts to gain control of the air currents. He the surround Purinsu and Hayashi with them. "Now yall have made me mad!!" Purinsu releases his Spiritual Pressure and the currents are stop," That control of the wind was so low I was able to overpower it with my spiritual pressure alone." The current of wind around Hayashi is there and is about to rip him to shreds. "The frick?!" Hayashi exerted all of his power to rotate the wind in the reverse direction, negating the attack as the winds died down. "Sorry, but I can't keep going. I can barley stand up, let alone fight." " How annoying yall want me to heal yall cause look like yall went a few rounds with a mountain?" " Oh, and Sora you got blood all over my clothes can't you not get cut so often?" Shut it Purinsu-sama if I cannot harm you I can at least kill this demon and get promoted to squad ten Lieutenant!" Sora takes form and shots out the last air slicing projectile at Hayashi. "Crap. This is gonna hurt." Hayashi was sent flying, along with a large cut on his chest. He slammed into the dirt, smashing a few bones in his back, and taking down a few ribs. "WHAT THE HELL! I wasn't even able to defend myself, and yet you attacked? Before, Sora could do anything else Purinsu lebows his stomach making him pass out." Sora, you are an idiot." He moves toward Hayashi. "You are lucky I know healing Kido I'll start to heal you." Purinsu puts his hands over Hayashi and I green light of spirit energy shines from them." You had to fight Sora of all people to date its been 1 year today that demons killed his family." Looking at Hayashi. "Well, I'm honestly sorry about that, even though I didn't have a hand it it." Hayashi groaned as the healing took over. " Quiet, while you may not have had a hand in it your father did cause one of the demos I killed told me a hieght level demon told them to kill them, because Sora father killed one and they wanted paypack." Now stay quite while, I may not hate demons, I am no fan ether and for every word you say it takes several more mintues to heal you." The healing is about haft done. Hayashi remained quiet throughout the proccess, but no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't able to stop tears from leaking down his face. " Stop with the self-pity its pathetic and unbecoming of a demon." Purinsu finishes healing Hayashi after one hour. " Now get lost the barrier I made is almost gone and I am not going to make another one for you." That captain while nor as strong as I am is still a captain and will sense your spiritual pressure at this location soon." Purinsu grabs Sora and Sora's Zanpakuto. " I have healed you, but how did you get so wounded by Shinigami with a best a third seated officers spiritual pressure, oh forget it I am leaving." Purijnsu vanishes with Sora and his Zanpakuto via Shunpo. Hayashi returned to his room, glad he still had his life. "No matter how close to death you think you are, there are people who'll go out of their way to save you." he wispered, drifting off to sleep.